Casey's Night on the Town
by Nikkix1421
Summary: ."Okay guys, this is Casey’s first time up here, so lets all give her a hand while she tests the microphone." Casey, Derek and friends head to the local bar for Karaoke Night. Slight Dasey towards end!


**A/N: Alright, this is pretty random, but I had to do it to get it off my chest. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own LwD or anything of the songs listed in this story. **

* * *

"CASEY! If you do not get down here RIGHT NOW, I am leaving with out you!" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I heard a mumbled 'I'm coming' from the bathroom, so I went and sat down in my recliner and waited for her. _Why do we have to have the same group of friends? She always has to make things so complicated. We are just going out to a bar; she doesn't have to get so dressed up just to go. _I started flipping through the cannels on the television, hoping to pass the time quicker. Once I passed through each cannel twice I turned the TV off. "Casey, hurry up." I muttered under my breath. I lifted up the sleeve of my arm to expose my watch. _9:45_; _we are already late._ I was just about to yell for her again, when I heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Case? Is that you?" I asked with out turning my head.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go." I heard her respond

I picked myself up from my chair and started walking towards the door. "Think you took long enough _Princess?"_ I asked all too sarcastically. "Sorry, I didn't know what I should wear. I have never been to a bar, remember?" She retaliated back. "Do you think I look alright Derek?" I opened the door and turned to her, catching my first glimpse of her. Casey's long brown hair cascaded over her shoulders in soft curls. She wore a pink tank, which showed slight cleavage and stopped right above her hips. She wore tight denim jeans that showed her figure off quite nicely I might add. Not to mention the black stilettos that tied the whole outfit together. She looked… dare I say… _hot?_

"Wow Case. Who are you trying to get all dressed up for?"

"Oh no, It's to much isn't it." She asked while looking down at her attire.

"No, you're fine. You will fit in fine with all the other girls trying to impress the guys there."

"Oh-_Kay._" She said in a long drawn out tone.

We got in the car and I started to drive us to the bar that was about two miles away from our house. I could tell Casey was nervous because she kept asking questions like how the bar looked, or are there a lot of people there, or what kind of drinks they have.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore. "Calm down. It's not that big of a deal. I mean, it's a bar, a big one. There will be a ton of people since its Karaoke Night. Hopefully they were able to save us some seats at the table, since you took so long to get ready."

"Sorry Der--"

"And they have probably any drink you could ever think of; if they don't the bartenders will still try to make it for you. Anymore questions?" I could feel the annoyance in my voice when I asked her.

She sat there quiet and stared out of the window. _Oops pissed her off again. She is too emotional. _I pull into the crowded parking lot and drive down three isles until I finally found a parking space. We get out of the car and start walking to the entrance.

"Get your ID out. They will card you right away."

"But, why aren't you getting yours out?"

"Cause they know me here, they don't know you."

"Right."

We get to door and I walk right pass the bouncers, as they give a quick 'Hey Derek' and a 'Glad to see you back so soon.' I waited for Casey to get her ID checked and soon she was right behind me. "Derek, this place is so cool." She had said. "We aren't even inside yet." I let out a smirk and grab her hand so I could lead her inside through all the people to our usual table.

* * *

_Why is he grabbing my hand?_

* * *

I didn't really want to grab her like that, but there is no way she would make it through this crowd tonight. I guess since it is a holiday weekend everyone decided to come out. There were so many people that it was so hard to make my way through them, and try to keep track of Casey. She would never have found our usual table here if she had came by herself. We finally push our way through and I see our friends sitting down. There was two tables pushed together and everyone was crowded around it. There were two empty chairs down at the end of the table in between Ralph and Sam.

"Couldn't manage another table?" I asked towards Sam as I took the seat next to him.

"No we were lucky to get these. Kendra spotted one and we had to come save it. Just a few minutes ago the second one opened up."

"I have never seen it this crowded before." Emily had said from across the table.

"I know it's crazy." Sam answered.

I looked up and notice Casey standing awkwardly looking around at everything. "Casey." I yelled and she finally looked over at me. I pointed to the seat in between Ralph and me and mouthed the words 'sit' to her. She came around the table and sat down. "It's really loud in here." She yelled to me. "That's the point. You will get used to it." Just then our waitress came up and asked us what we were drinking.

"I'll take a Miller Lite."

"Bottle or Draught?" She asked.

"Draught."

"Do you want to start a tab?"

"No I'll just pay cash for right now."

She looked over at Casey to get her order. She looked at me and then back at the waitress before she finally spoke up.

"Uh… I'll have a Margarita."

"I'm sorry sweetie, a what? You will have to speak up."

"A. MARGARITA."

"Frozen or on the rocks?"

"Uh…" She looked over at me.

"Just bring her on the rocks." I chimed in.

"Want to start a tab?"

She looked back at me with a confused look on her face. "Just bring it with mine. I got it." I told the waitress. "Casey, what is wrong with you? You are acting like your scared or something."

"N-N-No. Not scared. I just didn't know what to do."

"Right."

We sat around the table talking for a few minutes when our waitress came back with our drinks. "6.25," was all she said. I glared at Casey, knowing that my beer was only 1.75.

I pulled out 8.00 and handed it to her.

"THANKS DEREK." Casey yelled into my ear.

"Yeah. Maybe you should drink something less expensive… like a beer. Your drink was 4.50."

"Sorry. I'll pay next time."

_Alright Alright! Is everyone ready to hear some karaoke tonight? First up we have Brandon. Come on up Brandon and let's get tonight started off right! _

"Ah here we go! Let's hope tonight's singers are better than last weeks!" Kendra said across the table.

"I have seen this guy before, he's decent." Emily chimed in.

"Oh hey D! Dude, did you catch the last ten minutes of the hockey game?" Ralph asked.

"Did I? Hell yeah I did. The last shot was A-MAZING!"

"I know! I almost didn't think it would go in!" Sam added to the conversation.

I looked over at Casey, and she didn't look all that entertained to be sitting in between us three. "Case, you want to switch with Ralph? Ya know, so you can sit by the girls?"

* * *

_What? He actually cares that I don't want to sit here?_

* * *

"Yes please."

Ralph got up and moved back so Casey could scoot down one chair. Then Ralph took the chair Casey was sitting and then sat back down. I watched as Casey immediately looked more comfortable with her surroundings now that she was sitting next to Emily and across from Kendra.

"So Casey, how do you like it here Hun?" Kendra asked from across the table.

"Oh it's fun. I like listening to the people trying to sing."

"Tonight's actually not that bad. Usually they are horrible. Just wait until the end of the night when everyone is starting to get drunk. That's when it gets funny!" Emily said.

"Do you guys go up there at all?" Casey asked. Emily, Kendra and even Sam all turned their heads at her and started to laugh.

"No no no Case. We know we can't sing, so we stay down here." I said from a few chairs down.

"But doesn't it ever just tempt you to just go try it, you know, at least once?" She retaliated back. Our whole table just looked at her and said 'No' all in unison. Just then our waitress came over again and I watched as Casey talked to her. I guess she got the hang of ordering at a bar, because as soon as the waitress walked off, Casey continued right on with her story she was talking about.

_Okay guys, we got a little country for everyone tonight. Ryan! Where are you? Ryan get up to the stage, it's your time to shine! _

This skinny guy with black hair makes his way up to the stage and grabs the microphone. He holds it up to his mouth and says 'Test' a few times before he is ready to go. Just then a familiar tune plays through the speakers and everyone starts to cheer. I glance over at Casey and she is looking around like she is confused.

"_Blame it all on my roots  
I showed up in boots  
And ruined your black tie affair  
The last one to know  
The last one to show  
I was the last one  
You thought you'd see there  
And I saw the surprise  
And the fear in his eyes  
When I took his glass of champagne  
And I toasted you  
Said, honey, we may be through  
But you'll never hear me complain"_

Our whole table, well the whole bar is singing along to the song and Casey is just sitting around not singing. I mouthed 'What's wrong?' to her, and she just shook her head as if nothing was wrong. We all continued to sing Friends in Low Places until the song was over. I got up and walked around to Casey and asked her if she was okay. She just looked at me with this blank stare for a while before she finally said what was bothering her.

"I just don't feel like I fit in here with everyone."

"Why? Don't act like you didn't know the song. Just sing along, especially if the rest of the bar is doing it too. Don't you want to have a good time?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't know. It just seems like a drunken thing to do. Sing along and all."

"Casey. Does anyone at this table look drunk?"

"…No."

"So do it. Stop worrying about what other people would think and just do it. It's fun. By the way, how many drinks is that for you?"

"Two."

"Well drink faster."

I left Casey and went back to my chair by Ralph and Sam. We continued to talk about hockey and some of the girls around the bar when I noticed Casey get up. She mumbled something about the bathroom and walked down the isle to get to the back part of the bar where the billiards, darts and bathrooms were located.

"Yeah, I think it's about time to break the seal too." I said.

"I think I am going to go check on Casey. She seems a little out of it; like she isn't having fun tonight." Emily said as she got up and started to walk with me. We made our way through the people and I went into the Men's Restroom and Emily headed around the corner to the Women's. Once I was done I went to the bar and grabbed a beer and another Margarita for Casey and walked back over to our table. Emily was back at the table but Casey was still gone. Ralph was also gone. I sat in his seat so that way I could sit next to Casey and maybe find out what is going on with her.

"Hey Em, did you talk to Case?"

"She said she was fine and would meet me back out here. So I don't know what's going on."

_Alright everyone! Do we have a Samantha out there tonight? Come on up Samantha and sing us your song! She is taking us back to some Fugees. _

A young looking girl, probably about our age made her way to the stage.

_Test out that microphone girl and make sure it's working. _

"Ah! They always have someone sing this song!" Sam yelled.

"Yeah, but you know the words and you know you will be singing along with it." Kendra yelled from her end of the table.

"_Strumming my pain with his fingers  
Singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly with his song  
Telling my whole life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song"_

Our table instantly started singing along with the words, just as Kendra said we would. Finally Casey decided to come back to the table and she had a grin on her face. "Case, I got you another Margarita, and why are you smiling like that?"

"Like what? Thanks for the drink. I'll get your next beer." She said still grinning.

"Like how you are. You are acting strange now, but whatever Case." We all continued singing along to a few more songs, some bad, some were decent, but no one was really singing great tonight. After a few more beers I looked down at my watch and it was 12:56. I leaned over to Casey so I could ask her when she wanted to leave.

"Hi-um havnn fun now Derrrk! I dunt wanna leaf yet!"

"Wow Case! How many have you had?"

"One!" She said with a giggle.

"Riiiight. You keep telling yourself that."

_Alright guys, we have a first timer out there tonight! Casey? Where you at girl? Get yo' butt up to the stage and sing us your song! _

We all turned to look at Casey and she started to giggle louder.

_Oh it seems we have two Casey's tonight._

Everyone at our table let out a breath that none of us knew we were holding in.

"Phew! That was a close call I though they - -"

_We need Casey McDonald to the stage._

"WHAAAT?!" Our whole table yelled. Casey stood up and stumbled her way to the stage. "What is she doing?" I asked around the table.

"Making a fool of herself, that's what she is doing." Ralph chimed in.

_Okay guys, this is Casey's first time up here, so lets all give her a hand while she tests the microphone._

Everyone in the bar started to cheer, everyone except our table. We were still all in shock that she would be brave enough to go up there.

"Has anyone actually _heard_ Casey sing?" Sam asked. We all responded by looking around at each other then finally shook our heads no.

"Well this should be entertaining." I said with a smirk.

"_Tessttt."_

"_Tessst."_

"_Testtng. One. Tfo. Threed."_

_Well, it looks like Ms. McDonald had one too many tonight. Let's hope she can sing well!_

_"Oh-kays dis is for mah Derrk."_

"_I gots mah sight set on youuuu  
'nd I'm readyy to 'im  
I have a hearts thet will  
Neverrr be tameddd_

_I knw you wur someting spechulll  
Whend you spoke mah name  
Now I can't waist to see youu 'gain_

_I've gots a way of knowen  
When somethens is rhight.  
I fell like I mus've known youus  
In 'nother life!  
'cause I felt this dept connecshuun  
Whn you lookeded in my eye_

_Nowwwwws! I can't what to see who a-gain!_

"Oh dear god she isn't even singing on beat!" Emily shrieked.

"I know. What should we do? She looks like she is having fun. Look at her dance."

"Well, everyone else is laughing, but seems like they are enjoying her drunken-ness." I say.

_  
Da last time I freakeded OUUUT  
I just kepts luking down  
I st-st-st-stttuttered when you asked mes what I'm thinken 'bout  
Fells like I canted breath!  
You askd what's wrong with meh  
My best friend EMILY says "Oh she's just bein CassseYYYY!"  
Da nexted time we hung outed  
I will redeempt 'yself  
My hearts can rest till then A-WHoooAAAA A-WHOA WHOA-A  
Nows that I- I can't waited to see you 'gain_

_I gots lots of crazzzy feelens deept 'nside  
Whan you calls and asksed to see me tom-oroww flight  
I am NOTS a mind reder but I'm reding all kindsof signeds  
That you canottt waist to see me a'gAin  
I go mahs height set on youuu and I'm ready to aim_

_A-whoaah whoah whoaahhh A-whoah!_

_Alright. Give it up for Casey McDonald! Didn't she do great guys? Give her a hand!_

Casey made her way down the stage back to our table. We still all had shocked looks on our faces.

"Wow Case. You did… great…" I said once she sat down.

"Thank-youu Derrk!"

"Alright well I think it's time for us to leave. I'll see you guys later. Come on Case, let's get you home." I grab her hand to help her up, and start to lead her to the door. _Shit I forgot to leave money for my last beer._ "Can you hold on for just one second?" I ask to Casey. She just nods her head yes and I head back to the table. "I forgot to pay for my last beer."

"Oh it's alright D, I got it. Just get Casey home." Sam said.

"And be careful!" Emily yelled as I ran back over to Casey, who was now sitting down at a random table full of guys. _Shit._ I make my way to the table and kneel down so I can talk to her. "Come on Case. Lets get you home." She was about to comply before a guy from the table interrupted her.

"Maybe she isn't ready to leave yet. So take a hike dude."

"I don't think you really have a say in whether or not she stays or goes. Come on Case. Get up."

"Who do you think you are man?" Another guy chimed in. "Yeah? Who are you dude?"

"Names Derek and this is my girlfriend…"

"Yay _Derrk!_"

"And I am taking her with me." I grab her hand and pick her up from the chair she was sitting in. I interlock my fingers with hers as we make our way to the exit. "Just keep your mouth shut until we get into the car okay? Can you do that for me?" She nodded her head as if she understood what I meant. Once we got to the car, she let out a deep breath.

"Cant I talk-y now Derrk?"

"Yeah, go ahead and talk."

"Why you say you were me boyfriends back there?"

"To save you Casey. They weren't going to let you leave with me."

"Derrk saves the DAY!"

"Just put your seat belt on and take a deep breath. We will be home soon."

I drive us home, hoping she would be silent most of the way. I can't believe she got so drunk there. I thought I watched how many she had. _Least she didn't have any shots._ I pull into the driveway of our home and turned the car off. I turn towards Casey, hoping she had fallen asleep, but instead she was still wide awake. "Case, we have to be super quiet when we get in okay?"

"Kay."

"Alright let's go."

"Derrk! Guess what?" She whispered, but it was more of a soft talk than a whisper.

"What?"

"I lovedd yous."

"Loved?"

"Noooo Derrk. _LOVE_ yous!"

"You love me?" I asked. She looked at me and giggled rather loudly, then stumbled on the front porch.

"Yes. I. L.O.V.E.Y.O.U."

"Shh. Let's get inside. No more talking until we are in your room."

I guide her up the staircase and around the corner to the bathroom. Then I led her to her bedroom and sat next to her on her bed.

"So what were you saying outside?"

"I-I-I don't remember."

"Of course not Case. Good night."

"Niggghtss." She whispered. I left her room and made my way down to my room. _What the hell does she mean I love you? Why do I even care? She was drunk; she doesn't remember she even said it. I bet she didn't mean it. _

_Then again; you're more honest when you're drunk. Shit. Do I like Casey? _

**Okay, so I was sitting at this bar one sunday, (_karaoke night)_ and this story just popped in my head! Hope it was enjoyable for everyone. Drunk Casey made me laugh. Oh yeah, and the songs are Friends in Low Places by Garth Brooks, Killing me Softly by the Fugees and See you Again by Miley Cyrus (and yes I have heard all these songs on karaoke night. even miley cyrus.)**

* * *


End file.
